


The Raven's Wings.

by Fallenmemes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Boys Kissing, Couch Sex, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes
Summary: Nick and Tyra have a movie night together. Tyra goes in heat at the last minute and decides to make a movie of his own.
Kudos: 4





	The Raven's Wings.

"Oi, Tyra, you picked out the movie yet?" Nick asked as he watched his boyfriend searching through some shelves, trying not to stare at his ass, "its 5 minutes until we're supposed to start."  
Tyra grumbled to himself. They had been planning this for weeks now, how had he not thought about this earlier? After a few more seconds of searching he found what he was looking for and got up. "I hope you weren't getting any thoughts there." Tyra said, glaring at Nick. Nick smirked. "What can I say? You were in a very thought provoking position." He purred, winking.   
As the two walked over to their living room, Tyra felt a strange feeling pulling at his groin. It felt like he wanted something, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Nick looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked, "you're sweating quite a bit." Tyra was startled by the question, blushing a tiny bit. "Nah, just a bit hot, that's all."   
"...in what se-"  
"Shut up, you know what I meant."

Nick sniggered as they both entered the living room. Tyra was sweating more profusely now, blushing like crazy. He looked at Nick, who had already sat himself down on the fine leather couch they owned, and realised why he was sweating so much.  
He didn't want a movie night.  
He wanted Nick. Right here. Right now.  
Next thing he knew, he had Nick pinned to the couch, nuzzling him.  
Nick sighed as he felt Tyra's beak stroking against him. "U-uh, Tyra-" he stuttered, "I thought you said we were-"  
"Movie night is later, fox boy." Growled Tyra, "I have my own entertainment planned first." He grinned menacingly as he peeled off Nick's shirt, stroking his fluffy chest, slowly moving down to his crotch. Nick gulped. "I- are you sure you want t-"   
"Y e s."  
Tyra practically ripped off Nick's trousers, revealing the thong he was wearing underneath (don't ask). Tyra smirked. "I like what I see..." he purred, stroking Nick's bulge. Nick moaned softly. "S-shut up and f-fuck me already-" he whimpered. Tyra chuckled darkly. "One moment." He said, grabbing a nearby scarf and using it to blindfold Nick.

After a few minutes, Tyra sat back down on the couch, seating Nick in his lap and removing the blindfold. He gasped. There, around 10 metres or so away from the couch the two were seated on, was Tyra's phone, haphazardly duct taped to a tripod. "Your seriously going to record this?" Nick groaned.  
"So what if I am?" Grunted Tyra.  
"Your a pervert."  
"Says the one wearing a thong."  
"...Ok, you got me the-"  
Nick was interrupted by Tyra pulling off said thong, and ramming his dick up Nick's tight ass.  
Nick moaned as he felt the raven thrusting up and down. He dug his paws into his Tyra's thighs to support himself, nuzzling at his neck. Tyra grunted. "Bruh, why is your ass so damn tight?" Tyra said, stroking Nick's chest as he fucked him. "Do me a favour and never- a-ah- say bruh again when we have sex." Nick groaned. Tyra pouted. "Your no fun." He said, as he pushed Nick onto the floor on all fours, still thrusting. He grunted. "Ah fuck, N-Nick I-"  
"Are you c-close?"  
Tyra responded with a few final sharp thrusts, making both of them come. Nick practically screamed in pleasure. "Y-you're so fucking hot..." he said, rolling over as the two caught their breath. "I know I am." Said Tyra, patting Nick's head. "...I'm gonna upload this to pornhub, by the way."  
"NO YOU FUCKING AREN'T-"


End file.
